The novel invention relates to a cleaning basket and more specifically a small parts abrasion cleaning basket that would be used by a person inside an abrasive blast cleaning cabinet.
With present abrasive blast cleaning cabinets, it is very difficult for the person cleaning the parts to hold them within the cabinet while a flow of abrasive material is being directed against the parts. Often the parts are knocked out of the person's hand which requires them to be located and picked up again. Sometimes these small parts end up blocking passages in the abrasive blast cleaning cabinet. There are also times when the small parts get lost in the abrasive collector bin.
When the small parts have an aperture in them, it is common for the operator to run a wire through several of these pieces and then hang them in the abrasive blast cleaning cabinet while the flow of abrasive material is directed against them. Some people even use a cardboard box and poke holes in the bottom of the box and insert bolts, screws, etc. into these holes and then the pressurized abrasive material is directed against the parts. Any of the area of the parts that are in these respective holes does not get cleaned.
Another problem in using present day abrasive blast cleaning cabinets is that the light is not the greatest inside the cabinet. Also sometimes the dust obscures the surface of the parts and you cannot see if they are clean.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel small parts abrasion cleaning basket that allows the small parts to be concentrated in the center of the wire screen while they are being blasted with abrasive material which also facilitates the agitating of these small parts so that their entire surfaces may be cleaned.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel small parts abrasion cleaning basket that is designed with a tubular neck portion that tapers from its top edge inlet port inwardly to its bottom edge outlet port thereby accelerating the abrasive dust through the basket and out its bottom as the result of a venturi effect.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel small parts abrasion cleaning basket that is very lightweight and easy to use.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel small parts abrasion cleaning basket that is economical to manufacture and market.